<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not a Hero by Kirii_Bunie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265943">You're Not a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie'>Kirii_Bunie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked universe [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based off of a youtube comment section, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Im basic, LMAO, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Open Ending, Wild centric, Yes I know, dont hurt me, i bsed my way through this one, i cant even write that well lmao, i think???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2XfFfGIKt8</p><p>The song is from the botw soundtrack called "Animal Master."<br/>There's a comment section in there that had so much angst so i decided to write a teeny tiny bit of it haha.</p><p>It says "It would be cool if you kill enough animals this music plays for a day. NPCs will just look at you. Say "..." if you talk to them".... </p><p>I reccomend reading all of it uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Sky &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked universe [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Not a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM BACC BABEYYYY</p><p>kiiiiind of</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wasn’t too happy about being back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘As if I could actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>call</span>
  <em>
    <span> it home…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others didn’t know it but his Hyrule wasn’t as good of a place as it seemed, especially not after what he had done to it. Several times have people stared him down, shooed him away or outright attacked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wouldn’t blame them.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his friends that helped him on his adventure and the previous champions refused to even say his name in fear of summoning him, as if he were a demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can’t run any longer, at least not for the next few days, since they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be teleported near a village. Kakariko, specifically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pulled out his slate and looked through his available items (</span>
  <em>
    <span>'too much meat, as always.'</span>
  </em>
  <span>), Warriors leaned over his shoulder to try and observe what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How close are we to the nearest town?" Warriors asked, pressing closer to him to get a better view of the slate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild shook him off and hunched his body over the screen to cover it up as he opened the map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>'I could just walk away…,' </span></em><span>A mysterious</span> <span>voice in his head told him. </span><em><span>'Say the villages are too far and we'd never get to one…'</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled slyly to himself, proud of being able to pull such a trick. It could work! Then he won't have to face all those people… Face their disgust and anger towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The nearest village is Kakariko but it's… It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>far away, almost on the other side of the map!" Wild lied, trying to make his act as believable as possible. "We could try to walk there but I doubt we'd reach it in time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The collection of groans and depressed sighs almost made him regret doing what he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, it's probably best if they avoided the towns in the first place (unless they were to abandon him but he doubts they have the heart to do such a thing). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, they trekked "towards Kakariko Village", hoping that maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they'll be able to make it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>But they never will make it since they're walking </span>
  </em>
  <span>away</span>
  <em>
    <span> from the village' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Wild?" Sky called, tapping his shoulder. "I think there's something wrong." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A fog is coming in and it's starting to rain a little."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all huddled together, back to back, awaiting an ambush to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bokoblin jumped out of the fog and bows and swords were instantly drawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More bokoblins came, accompanied by several different lizalfoes, moblins, chu-chus and other enemies from every other Hyrule, each jumping to the heroes with their own weapons drawn, ready to kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, even just hitting them once with his sword, they disappeared into smoke as if they were never truly real. It didn't take long for a group of nine, heavily armed heroes to take down the herd but it did leave them all bewildered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What just… Happened?" Wind asked in a semi-whisper. "They all disappeared." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild stood silently, sweating despite the lack of heat. In fact, the temperatures only seemed to be dropping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend turned to him. “Wild, can you bring us to a stable, maybe? We need to get out of the open.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sure. Actually, there’s one pretty close by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No hiding now.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild slowly led the group down the road and to the stables, already knowing that he wouldn’t be able to make it in with them. He doesn’t even think they’d bother to keep him around even after they arrive, at least not out of choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly missed it with the lack of music from Kass and the fog obscuring his vision. Luckily, it seemed that Wind had better vision than him and alerted them all of the familiar horse head on top of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...closed?” Twilight asked no one in particular. “Cub, the stables are supposed to be open all the time, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild didn’t speak, choosing only to shake his head. As long as nobody-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you boys doing over there with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A middle aged woman called out from the counter, pointing her finger directly at Wild, Tasseren holding her back. “Get away from that man and in here now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group looked around at each other worriedly, especially towards Wild, who wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and let the dirt consume him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>An appropriate punishment</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wild, do you know anything about what she's saying?" Time asked him worriedly yet stern. "Why are they acting like you're a threat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” - He swallowed thickly-  “Killed a bunch of animals… For fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at him in disbelief, Legend even taking a step away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cub? Not food or-or defense?” Twilight asked him quietly in disbelief. "Is that why we always have so much meat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild hangs his head low, hiding his face in his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a hero.” He heard Sky say as he watched the Chosen Hero’s boots walk away from him and towards the stable. The others hesitated for a bit but soon the crunching of feet echoed in his ears, following Sky’s and leaving him behind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are greatly appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>